A Very Cliche Titanic Ending AKA How it Should've Ended Folks
by Beaker77
Summary: It's cliche and mushy gushy fluffyness that I don't normally write. (Gee, not really selling this am I?) But I just had an urge to post this. Maybe you'll like it, maybe not. Let's just be clear: WE ALL KNOW JACK COULD HAVE FITTED ON THAT FLOATY THING.


**So basically...I'm writing a cliche Titanic story where all the main characters that I like make it out and have a really happy ending...ENJOY.**

Jack Dawson opened his eyes. Everything was hazy. "I don't know how you did it boy. But you survived. Everyone thought you were dead when we hauled you up here. That girl refused to let go of you." A man with a deep voice said loudly. Jack couldn't find the strength to respond. "Oh Jack!" Rose DeWitt Bukater threw herself onto the shivering Jack. He made a noise of discomfort, but put one arm around her anyway. "We made it Rose." Jack smiled. Rose began to sob. "Yes, we made it." She nestled into his side. "Bundle up you two, it's gonna be a long and cold wait." The man threw a couple more blankets at them. Rose wrapped Jack with both of them. "Hey, you need them more." Jack choked out. "Not a chance." Rose leaned foward and kissed him. "Oi! Knock it off you two!" A different man chuckled. Everyone on the boat began to chortle. Some hours later the RMS Carptahia picked them up.

Rose smiled at Jack as they ate their soup and bread. He took her hand in his. "I want to marry you Rose." He squeezed her hand. "I was just going to ask you the same thing." Rose laughed. She threw her arms around Jack. "This is crazy you know. We've only known each other a few days." Jack said happily. "The crazier the better!" Rose declared. "WOOO!" Jack shouted into the air. Rose joined him in the noise making.

**...Line break thingy...**

"Ohhh." Thomas Ryan groaned aloud. He tried to sit up. "No! You'll open the wound!" A female voice shouted. She pressed her hands on his chest to keep him laying down. "What is this? I thought I was dead." Thomas looked up at the girl. She looked to be young, 16 or 17, and sturdily build **(*cough* lil' chubby *cough cough*)** "You were shot while the Titanic was sinking." She said. She wiped a damp rag across his forehead. "Well I know that! How am I alive?" He grasped her forearm. "Your friends were able to stop your bleeding, and get you on a boat." She said. "Who?" Thomas asked. "Them." The girl pointed to Fabrizio De Rossi and Helga Dahl sitting on their respective beds. Both looked worse for wear, but alive at least. "Fabri! Helga!" Thomas tried to sit up again. "Don't you dare!" The girl glared at him. "I didn't spend an hour wrapping those bandages to have you open your wound and make me change them again! They'll have to come to you!" The girl stood up and turned to walk away. "Hey, what's your name miss?" Thomas asked. "Rhiannon." Rhiannon smiled and headed to tend another persons injury. Fabri wiggled his eyebrows at Thomas. Helga giggled. "Oh shut it you!" Thomas glared. "I didn't say anything Tommy!" Fabri snickered. **(Btw, yes love interest. I couldn't have Tommy lonely! And I know...He's like 21 and shes 16, but that was common back then! It'd be weird this day in age but...WHATEVER OKAY?! Lol...)** Fabri limped over to Tommy. "I'm glad you made it friend." The two men shook hands. "You hear anything about Jack and that little red head lass?" Tommy asked. "No." Fabri looked saddened.

**.../. /sd.f/sdf.s/df. /f./Line break thingy..././.?.,/,/,../,...**

"Jack?!" Fabri called to his friend in the second class area. Rose had talked their way in. Thinking that Cal wouldn't think to look here. "FABRI!" Jack hurried to his friend. "How are you?" Jacked hugged him. "Good my friend! How about you? Where is Miss Rose?" Fabri looked around. "She's sleeping right now, she stayed up all night in the life boat." Jack wrapped his arm around his friends shoulders. "Helga and Tommy made it." Fabri smiled. (**Btw again, I know Fabri is susposed to add an italian phrase in every now and then, but I don't know italian soo...yup.)** "Fantastic!" Jack shouted happily.

"Stay still please!" Rhiannon was unwrapping the wound on Tommy's torso. "It hurts like a-" Tommy held in his curse. "It's going to burn." Rhiannon placed a hand on his bare chest. "Don't jump." She warned. Tommy could feel himself blushing at her touch. Then she began to pour the alcohal. "BLOODY-" Tommy jumped. "What did I tell you? You're bleeding again." Rhiannon sighed. Finally she finished cleaning the wound and was now wrapping it with clean strips of fabric. "Were you on the Titanic lass?" Tommy asked, trying to fill the silence. "No, I've been on this ship. Going to europe to visit family." Rhiannon replied. "Where were you going?" Tommy looked at her. "I was gonna take another boat to Germany after I got off this one." Rhiannon finished up wrapping Tommy's chest. "I know a little about doctoring so I came to help with the survivors. I guess I'm just going to stay in America now. I don't want to get on another ship after seeing why happened to all of you." Rhiannon helped Tommy put on his shirt. "I'll go get you something to eat." Rhiannon made to stand up from her seated posistion on the edge of the bed. "Wait," Tommy grasped her arm gently, " do you have time to talk for a wee bit?" He asked. Rhiannon smiled "Yes." She adjusted the shawl around her shoulders. "How old are you?" Tommy asked. "16." Rhiannon folded her hands in her lap. "And your traveling alone to Germany?" Tommy asked. "Well, my whole family is there. They could only afford to send me to America, but now my mother is sick, I don't want to be away any more." Rhiannon sighed. "I didn't peg you for German with that name." Tommy smiled up at her. "My mother is half scottish, half irish." Rhiannon smiled. "Now it's my turn. What's your name?" Rhiannon asked. "Thomas Ryan, but you can call me Tommy." Tommy grinned at her. "Well Tommy, how old are you? And why are you coming to America?" Rhiannon looked down at him curiously. "I'm 21, and I want to find work. I hope to have a better life there." He looked up at the ceiling. "I have to warn you, it'll be hard. America's not paved in gold like everyone thinks." Rhiannon sighed. "I never thought it was. Hard work is something I'm used to." Tommy glanced at her and grinned slightly.

"TOMMY!" Jack, Rose, and Fabri hurried over to Tommy's bed. "I'll be by later." Rhiannon scurried off. "Oooooh, who's that?" Jack smirked at Tommy. "Don't you start Boyo" Tommy moaned. "So you do want her." Tommy smirked. Meanwhile Rose was embracing Helga. "I'm so glad your alright." Rose smiled. Helga nodded, not knowning much english.

**/d/lher';ktrl;j...Line break thingy...ekl;'''p'0-/r/...**

2 days later they were approaching port. "I'll be bloody glad to get on to dry land." Tommy said as he ate the bowl of soup Rhiannon brought him. "I'm sure you are." Rhiannon replied. "What's the matter? You seem so sad." Tommy stopped eating. "I feel bad about wasting so much money on this ticket, and not going home, and for wanting to go home because my family didn't want to, and..." Rhiannon trailed off and began to cry. "Shhh." Tommy took her into his arms. "I'm all alone Tommy." She choked out. "No your not, not anymore." Tommy held her tightly. (**I know...Corny...I'm sorry...I couldn't help myself.)**

Rose and Jack married as soon as they possibly could once they reached New York. They got a small apartment together. **(Using the money from You-Know-Who's coat.)** Rose became a nanny and Jack worked at a printing office. Rose was no longer rich, but she was happier than she'd ever been.

Tommy ironicly began work in a shipyard. "Why would you do that?" Jack shook his head as they sat in a bar drinking beers and playing poker with Fabri. "The pays good. That's good enough for me. I don't have to get on the boats." Tommy shrugged. Tommy was courting Rhiannon, who was living with a friend on the other side of the city. Tommy complained often about this fact. "Poor thing." Jack rolled his eyes. "Poor me! She's all he talks about!" Fabri complained. He and Tommy were sharing an apartment for the mean time.

Fabri began work in a shoe shop. Helga starting working as a cook. Their romance was progressing quickly. "Soon you'll be kicking me out to so blondie can move in." Tommy elbowed Fabri. Fabri coloured slightly.

All in all, everyone was happy. It wasn't easy, but they got through it.

**Okay guys! This is it! It's super cheesy and I know it's cliche...BUT I HAD TO WRITE IT! Let me know if you think I should make this into a full story. Which hopefully would be less cliche...Idk...probably not...Eh. Whatever, just let me know if you like it alright? =]**

**-Beaky**

**P.S. Sorry if the format is off a little bit, or looks weird!**


End file.
